Embodiments generally relate to web based security management. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of secure data containers for web applications.
Emerging markup languages such as HTML5 (Hypertext Markup Language 5, e.g., HTML5 Editor's Draft 8 May 2012, W3C), LLVM (e.g., LLVM 3.1, May 22, 2012, llvm.org), and other runtime or just in time (JIT) environment languages may support more robust multimedia related web platform development. The use of these advanced languages, however, may also expose end user platform components such as local graphics processors, memory, sensors, and so forth, to web applications, wherein the exposure of such components may lead to security concerns.